


An Uncle Who Doesn't Want Me Dead?!

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, another one of these fics lets gooo, bc why not, tony is percy's uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: When Percy's mother and step father die, he's thrown into the world of his Uncle Tony. Now, in the spotlight, it'll be much harder to keep his secret.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 654





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Gaea was defeated and Percy still hadn't returned home. He'd been running back and forth between camps helping rebuild and train new campers. Eventually, Annabeth and Reyna forced him out of both camps and told him to take some time off. Apparently, he had what Nico referred to as "Russia sized eye bags". He wasn't at all impressed when Percy told him they were Gucci.

Truth be told, Percy really did miss his family. They'd been Iris Messaging a lot but that had stopped when they decided to go on vacation for five months. They would be in crowded spaces a lot and would IM when they could but it'd been three months since they'd had any contact. Percy knew that they were probably busy, but something was unsettling him. Something didn't feel right.

So, when he showed up to his house and an unfamiliar woman opened the door, Percy's heart jumped to his throat. "Hi, is - is Sally Blofis home?"

The woman's eyes soften. "They told me you might come. I'm so sorry sweetie."

"What?" Percy croaks, fearing the worst. The woman invites him inside and sits him down on an unfamiliar couch surrounded by pictures of unfamiliar people. "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, dear. But, I have a number that I'm supposed to call when you show up."

Despite his every instinct screaming at him to not trust the woman, Percy nodded mutely. Twenty minutes and a glass of too-sour lemonade later, a man with a baggy polo shirt is standing before him. "Perseus Jackson?"

"Percy," the teen corrects subconsciously.

"Percy, then. I'm very sorry, son, but your mother and step-father passed two months ago. Thankfully your younger sister Estelle is alive and well. As you are not yet eighteen, you'll be staying with your uncle. Your sister's been there for the past two months."

Two months. The words pierced Percy's heart. He hadn't even known. They'd been dead for two months and he hadn't known. Ice chilled him to his core. Percy hardly registered anything as the woman gave her apologies once more. He felt numb as the man lead him into a car and drove him to his uncle's.

"Name?" Percy asks finally, his voice cracking horribly.

"Hm?"

"My uncle? What's his name?"

The man looked at him weird, probably because he didn't know the name of his own uncle. "Uh, Tony Stark. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Not really. The name sounded familiar. Probably one of the people that Annabeth liked. Maybe the one Annabeth said that Leo would like if he was more connected to the outside world? Percy didn't know, and honestly he didn't care. When Percy next comes back to the real world, the car has stopped outside of a large tower and the man was looking at the teen with mild annoyance.

Had Percy been feeling alright, he probably would have said something sarcastic and gotten out of the car with a two fingered salute. But he wasn't, so he got out of the car silently and stared up at the building. With a sigh, Percy willed the ice cold fog to clear from his mind and put on his leader face. A mask he was used to putting on to cover the fear and uncertainty.

Percy walks up to the man sitting at the reception. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. The social worker dropped me off here."

"Oh!" the man's eyes widen. "Of course! Just go all the way up and you'll reach the penthouse!"

"Okay, thank you!"

Percy looks at the elevator for a moment before walking over to the stairwell. 93 stories to climb. Fun. "Mr. Jackson?" a voice rings out. Percy tenses and reaches into his pocket. He had a bad history with disembodied voices. "Apologies, Mr. Jackson. My name is FRIDAY. I am the AI that Boss created to run the tower."

"Boss?"

"Tony Stark, sir."

"Uh....just Percy is fine. Please."

"Of course Percy. If I may ask, do you plan on walking all the way up?"

"Well, yeah. I have a......thing about elevators."

"I see. In that case, would you like me to send you a bottle of water?"

"Er, yeah that'd be great actually." As soon as the words exited Percy's mouth, a panel in the wall opened and a shelf extended that held bottle of cool water. Percy takes one and after thoroughly inspecting it, takes a sip. With his powers, he would be able to tell if there was something wrong with the water and expel it but there was no need. The water tasted just fine, better than most bottled water actually.

93 stories later, Percy pushed the door to the penthouse open. Instantly, FRIDAY's voice rings out again. "Percy please take a seat on the couch while I call everyone."

Percy did as he was told, assuming that "everyone" was his uncle, wife/husband, Estelle, and their own kids if they had any. As he expected a man with a goatee and messy brown hair, a woman with faded red hair tied into a neat bun at the base of her neck, and Estelle who sat on the woman's hip walked into the room. What he didn't expect was for multiple other adults to enter the room as well.

There were two females and five males. One of the woman had red hair cut to just below her chin while the other was brunette and had slightly curly hair that fell to the middle of her back. One of the men was tall and had blond hair cut neatly, not a hair seemed out of place. Another was wearing a lab coat and had curly hair a color that was reminiscent of dust. The next two men seemed to have been arguing before they were called if the hostile looks were anything to go by. One of them had wavy black hair that ended at is shoulders and metal arm (which Percy found extremely cool, even through his grief) and the other had a buzzcut and chocolate pigmented skin. The final man had sandy hair swept into a quiff and when he turned his head, Percy could see that he had a hearing aid.

All of the people who had just entered the room had muscle and more than one of them were examining Percy closely. Not that he blamed them, he was returning the favor. The girl with bob and the man with the hearing aids seemed to be examining him to closest, from the scuffs on his shoes to his ever-tapping fingers on his knee. THe blond who looked like he'd been in the military was also examining him closely, but he seemed like he was just trying to make sure Percy wasn't a danger.

"Percy! It's good to meet ya, kid, I'm Tony," the goatee man says, throwing out his hands in greeting. The teen nods and fixes his eyes on a smudge of grease that marked the man's jeans. Subconsciously, his hands go to rub over his own jeans.

"Hi."

"I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's handler and these are the other hooligans I have to keep in check," the woman holding Percy's baby sister jokes, trying to ease Percy's tension. The teen smiles slightly, ignoring Tony's offended gasp, and nods before gesturing to Estelle who squeals happily.

Pepper smiles and hands the small child to the teen. Estelle leans against Percy's shoulder and tugs at his hair. With the barest hint of a smile, Percy leans down and reaches into his backpack to pull out a ring of toy keys. Estelle babbles away as she shakes the keys and Percy looks at the unnamed people expectantly.

"I'm Steve Rogers." Military man.

"Bucky Barnes." Metal arm.

"Sam Wilson." Buzzcut.

"Clint Barton." The man with the hearing aids.

"Wanda Maximoff." The young woman with the long hair.

"Bruce Banner." Lab coat.

"Natasha Romanoff." Bob. And she was looking at him funny.

Before Percy could control himself, these words slipped out; "You can stop looking at me like I'm about to pull a gun on you now."

"Sorry," she says, sounding distinctly not sorry. "Habit."

"Weird ass habit," Percy mumbles to himself before looking at his sister. "Don't repeat that." Estelle just laughs and pokes him in the eye.

"So these guys are my teammates and they live here, but you'll get your own room and all that jazz. You already have a bed and some basic furniture, but you can order whatever you want later. Estelle has her own room that'll connect to yours and you'll share a bathroom so that she doesn't fall into the toilet. A lot of my teammates get up early, so sorry ahead of time if you're a light sleeper. And just so you know, I have an intern who's a little younger than you who you'll more than likely see around. His name is Peter."

Percy blinks as he tries to absorb all the information Tony had just thrown at him. ".....Right. Uh, teammates for what?"

"Really? The Avengers? We save the world?"

"Cool," Percy says dismissively. Most of the people he knows have saved the world. A few times actually. Tony seemed extremely confused by his nephew's lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you've had a long day, why don't we show you to your room and you can get settled in. Is this all your stuff?" Pepper asks, looking at Percy's backpack.

"Yeah, apparently the rest of my stuff was sent over after......"

"I'm sorry." The words that already meant so little were starting to become a faint buzz to Percy. As if his brain would no longer let him hear the words.

"Room?"

"Of course." Pepper and Tony start to walk him to his room as the others disperse to go about their individual business. "So, you were at summer camp, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about it?"

"I dunno. It's just a normal summer camp." Percy mumbled. Pepper exchanged a look with Tony that Percy pretended not to see. Estelle shrieked and waved her keys in front of her brother's face. "Yeah, I see them Stell. Very pretty."

This seemed to pacify the child, who settles in Percy's arms and happily chews on the plastic. Percy fights the urge to zone out and instead mentally maps the doors they pass and the turns they take. 25 doors, 3 lefts, and 2 rights the small group stops outside the room that Percy can only assume is his. Tony walks Percy through the process of entering his handprint and retinal scan into the pad by the door before allowing him to choose a password. After a moment, Percy decides on his mother's birthday.

When the door opens, Percy sees that his bed was shoved against the right hand wall and the wall across from in was entirely glass. On the bed was black sheets and a black comforter covered in stripes all different shades of blue. The copious amounts of pillows came in different sizes and were also different shades of blue. In the corner that connected the right hand wall and the wall with the door was a black dresser and across from it, on the other wall, was a black desk. The desk had a simple silver lamp, a new laptop, pens, pencils, and a navy blue spinny office chair. Next to the desk were two open doors that lead into a small room that was designed to be a closet. Percy had no idea why he would have that many clothes but decided against saying anything to the adults. The final part of the room was a door that Percy assumed lead to Estelle's room. 

"So, like I said earlier you can order whatever you want for the room, or if you want we can go to the store. That door over there leads to the bathroom which connects to Estelle's room as well. And there's a privacy setting on the windows. You can make it look like whatever you want," Tony explains, demonstrating by turning a holographic dial and makes it so that instead of seeing the New York skyline, they see the Amazon rainforest. Percy nods and tosses Estelle onto the bed.

The little girl squeals and laughs loudly, lowering herself from the bed and waddling over to Percy for him to repeat the action. Percy allows himself to smile slightly as he tosses the last remaining member of his mortal family onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha wasn't sure what to think about Percy. There was something off about the kid. He was oddly attractive (from an objective standpoint, Natasha isn't a pedophile) and had the aura of a trouble maker. But he also had gave off the feel of someone dangerous. From the moment the Avengers had walked in the room, Percy had examined them the way Natasha and Clint were trained to do. Natasha could tell that he had muscle under his clothes and from the way he held himself, she knew it wasn't from sports. 

Natasha noticed that when Percy felt uneasy he fiddled with something in his pocket. SHe had never seen th object, but FRIDAY would have alerted them if it was a weapon, right? Natasha didn't want to take any chances. Speaking of FRIDAY, Percy seemed wary of the AI. Not in the usual way that most interns were when tey first started, but like he expected the AI to somehow attack him. 

Now, Natasha could chalk all this up to Percy's school record of getting into fights and being expelled from multiple schools (they had all seen his record) but somehow that didn't seem to fit. Percy was polite, he said please and thank you and helped when someone needed it. Of course, Natasha knew that once he was more comfortable with them, his sarcasm would be unleashed full force. She had already had a taste. All of the kids she knew that had Percy's track record (which was a fair amount considering she didn't spend much time around kids) were violent and defensive and rude. They pushed people away to avoid being hurt and they rarely used manners. Of course, Percy was going through a very hard time in his life, he had just lost his mother and step father. So he wasn't exactly himself, but even so he acted remarkably different than most of those in his boat.

What surprised Natasha the most about Percy was that even though he was still sad about losing his family, as seen in the way that he would go quiet on the off occasion that they were mentioned and the way that he could sometimes be seen staring into space, the teen seemed to have kept his head on his shoulders. He didn't let the others see his sadness if he could help it and he acted like normal (or what they all assumed to be his normal behaviour). It was almost like he had faced loss before. It wasn't unprobable. He may have lost grandparents or his father in the past, but even so he seemed uncommonly okay.

Natasha made it her mission to keep an eye on Percy, something he had noticed, which surprised Natasha. She was a top notch spy, so how did this kid catch her? Percy didn't seem mad at her, or even annoyed. He just made faces at her whenever he caught her and put her trackers in the fridge. It was like a game to him and it pissed Natasha off like nothing else, which amused Percy even more.

~*~

Despite popular opinion, Percy was no idiot. Sure he was oblivious to feelings and such, but he knew when he was being watched and Natasha watched him like a hawk. Not that he could blame her, Percy was a stranger in her home and he knew h had a certain vibe to him. He had been told by his friends that he looked dangerous, something he had used to his advantage before. So of course Natasha, who obviously was some kind of experienced fighter would peg him as a threat. 

Of course, this made it harder for him to do things like IM his friends and girlfriend, but what else is new. Speaking of which, Annabeth was due to arrive sometime today. Not that Tony or anyone else knew. Percy had meant to tell them, really, but then he had gotten distracted by the talking coffee pot and forgot. So you can imagine how surprised when a random teen walked into their living room.

FRIDAY was meant to alert them of intruders or people who want to be let into the penthouse. On top of that, Stark Towers has the best security system in the nation, no random girl could ever just walk right in. So who the fuck is this?

Before the girl could even open her mouth to say a word, Natasha had a gun pointed at her head. The blonde wasn't impressed as she raised her eyebrow at the woman. "Who the hell are you?" Tony asks incredulously.

"Annabeth Chase. I'm here for Percy, where is he?" the blonde didn't seem concerned with the various weapons pointed at her or the imposing figures who wielded them. 

Before anyone could say anything else, the teen in questioned entered the living room and instantly picked Annabeth up and spun her around. "Hey, Wise Girl," Percy murmurs.

"Hi Seaweed Brain. I came as fast as I could. I would have gotten Nico to take me but Will has him on doctor's orders again. By the way, Nico feels really bad about not sensing it," Annabeth says as Percy puts her down. She brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'll call him later."

"Hold on. Timeout. Rewind. What?" Tony asks, making the rewind gesture with his hands.

"This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. I told you I invited her here," Percy says, sounding vaugelly confused. Annabeth sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, already guessing what had happened.

"No? You didn't?"

"Really? I could have sworn I did...."

"You had planned to, Percy. However, your attention was drawn to the coffee pot."

"It talks, Annabeth!"

"Really? That's actually pretty cool. What does it say? Does it have a conversation or just tell you when your coffee's done?"

"Both, kinda. It tells you when the coffee's done, but it can also answer questions about what you need to put in your coffee depending on your mood and what you like."

"I want one."

"I mean, Leo could probably -"

"Hello?" Tony interrupts. "I don't mind you staying, but try to remember to tell me next time, Perce. Now, FRIDAY, why didn't you tell me Annabeth was coming?"

"Percy told me ahead of time that Ms. Chase was coming and when I asked Ms. Chase if she wanted me to alert you to her presence, she said that it wasn't necessary."

"I-, nope. Okay. I just....yeah. I need more coffee." With that, Tony makes his way to the kitchen to make himself coffee with his talking coffee pot. Percy and Annabeth sit down on the couch, Annabeth leaning on Percy's chest with his arm around her waist.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" Steve asks awkwardly to the teenager that he had just pointed his shield at.

"Almost two years now. But we've known each other since we were twelve," Annabeth answers. Percy snorts and mutters something about 'Grover' causing the blonde to grin.

"Sorry about the weapons," Clint says cheerfully. Annabeth suppresses the urge to laugh.

"I can't really blame you, I guess. I did just walk in with no warning."

"You'll need a room, yes? How long will you be staying?" Wanda asks.

"Two nights and I'll be staying with Percy, thank you though." Annabeth's tone, though polite, left no room for argument. Steve looked severely uncomfortable but held his tongue.

"How's construction going?" Percy asks his girlfriend.

"Great actually, we're putting up more cabins and expanding the dining pavilion. Everyone's been helping out and I've drawn up some plans for Camp Jupiter as well, though they don't need as much remodelling. Reyna's considering changing the way that the legion's run, but not too drastically."

"Awesome. How's Mr. D taking it?"

"Well, he's kinds on the fence. On one hand he won't have to listen to the Hermes campers complain about crowded living space, but on the other there'll be more campers."

Percy huffs out a laugh. "Just wait until he hears about the camp meet ups we have planned for twice a year."

"Oh Gods, he'll explode."

"Construction?" Sam asks, mostly to himself, but the teens answer anyway.

"Annabeth does architecture at her mom's company."

"Right now, I'm working on the summer camp that me and Percy go to as well as our sister camp in California. Reyna runs the sister camp and Mr. D runs ours," Annabeth adds.

"And 'legion'?" Natasha asks.

"Basically a nickname for the camp. It's themed around the Roman gods, so a lot of people call it the legion. Our camp is themed around the Greek gods. By the way, did you ever figure out a way to help the distance issue?" Annabeth asks, turning to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Uncle H is on it."

"Great."

"So, how long have you been going to this summer camp?" Wanda asks.

"I've been going since I was seven," Annabeth answers.

"I started going when I was twelve. It's actually where we met," Percy replies.

"Aw, that's cute," Wanda coos. "How did you get into architecture, Annabeth?"

"Well," she starts. "I've always been interested in it. Ever since I can remember, I've been drawing up sketches of buildings. And when I was sixteen, my mom offered me a spot in her company."

"Wow. That's awesome."

Sam jumps in. "What I wanna know, is what's the best date he's ever taken you on? Percy doesn't strike me as a romantic."

Annabeth laughs as Percy rolls his eyes. "Hey, I'm plenty romantic considering I have a girlfriend. Where's yours?" This earns him a glare.

"The most romantic date would be when we were in Italy, but the Eiffel Tower's a close second. But the best date is that time we went to McDonald's. It was more real, easier," Annabeth answers before Sam could reply to Percy.

"Italy? The Eiffel Tower? Damn kid, you've got game!" Clint exclaims. Percy snickers and Annabeth elbows him lightly.

"What do you mean by easier?" Natasha asks.

"When we're somewhere fancy, we're expected to act a certain way or we look like asses. Especially if we're in another country. But at McDonald's we can be ourselves and they're too tired to kick us out," Percy answers. Clint snorts at the answer.

"Watch your language, Perce. Cap doesn't like such vulgar words," Clint teases.

"I fucking hate you, Barton," Steve replies. Percy tips his head back and laughs. The conversation continues but Natasha checks out and instead Annabeth. This doesn't go unnoticed by the teen, ut Natasha brushes it off as she wasn't being very subtle. 

Annabeth had piercing gray eyes that seemed to pick apart your every thought. She was clearly smart if she was an architect at such a young age. Very smart. Just like Percy, Annabeth had taken note of every possible entry/exit point when she entered the room as well as the position of everyone. Something that struck Natasha as suspicious. Who are these kids? They come out of nowhere, go to a summer camp that doesn't exist (Natasha checked), one of them has an awful track record, and they both act like trained warriors. People who seen battle. Who lived it, breathed, perhaps even thrived in it.

And, though she would never admit it, it scared Natasha. If they were this powerful when they were making small talk, how strong are they on the battlefield?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth calls across the room to where Percy was sitting on the floor with Estelle. The little girl had been ecstatic to see her which made Annabeth coo. Percy looks up and tilts his head, looking all the more like a baby seal. "You distracted me with talking coffee makers so I forgot to give you this. Leo made it and his dad checked it over for bugs."

Annabeth tosses him a bronze phone already fitted with a phone case designed to look like the ocean. "Oh sweet. Does it have his number in it? I wanna thank him."

"Yeah it has everyone's number," Annabeth replies.

"If you needed a phone you could've asked, Perce," Tony says as he sits down on the couch a good distance from Annabeth.

"Er, thanks but this is specifically tailored to my needs."

"Needs?"

"Yeah, I have dyslexia and ADHD."

"Oh."

Percy looks back to Estelle and carries on entertaining her as though the conversation had never happened. Tony blinks in surprise. He wasn't used to teens brush him off like that. Speaking of teens, at that moment Peter walked into the room, already babbling on about his day. He stops when he sees the two additional teens and blushes. 

"Oh....uh, hi! I'm Peter! Mr. Stark's intern," the small teen says, waving. "Are you Percy? Mr. Stark told me about you but I don't know who you are. Sorry!"

"No worries!" Annabeth replies. "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you!"

Percy stands and carries Estelle on his hip. "Hey, man. I'm guessing you've meet Estelle?"

"Yeah! I've seen her a couple times! Hi, sweetheart," Peter coos. Estelle gurgles happily and rambles on about nothing before smacking her brother on the side of his head. Percy sighs and nods in acceptance as if saying 'this is my life now'. Peter laughs slightly and gives the other two teens a smile before going down to the lab, shouting such over his shoulder.

"I'm going down with him, if you need anything ask FRIDAY or one of the Avengers. Leave a note or something if you go out," Tony says before quickly downing his coffee and going after his intern.

Percy chuckles and kisses Annabeth on the cheek. "I'm going to have Stell take a nap before she decides that she needs to hit me harder. Be right back."

Annabeth nods and tosses one of Estelle's plushies into the toy bin that rested against the wall. "Can I speak with you, Annabeth?" Natasha asks. Annabeth raises an eyebrow and taps the couch cushion next to her with her pointer finger. "I was wondering about the summer camp that you and Percy met at?"

"Well, it's summer camp. I'm not sure what you want to know."

"I've never actually been to a summer camp. I was just wondering," Natasha lies. Annabeth hums, not buying it. But she plays along.

"Well, we have horseback riding and archery and a rock wall. Each of our cabins are named after a greek god or goddess. The camp was near a lake, so we had a small beach and canoes. There was a forest that campers are allowed to wander around in as long as they have a cabin leader with them. Is there anything specific that you want to know?"

"What do you do at camp? Run wild?" This was a genuine question on Natasha's part. What was the point of a summer camp other than getting the child out of their parent's way?

"Well, occasionally I guess we do run wild. But we have a curfew and are only aloud out of camp in the case of an emergency. All of the cabins are on a schedule so that the activities aren't crowded. Schedules are managed by the heads of each cabins. Every so often the heads of the cabins all meet up and talk about how to do things. Of course, all of those meetings are supervised by the owners of the camp and any bad or harmful decisions are vetoed. All of the campers sit with their cabin during dinner and campfires. So we do have rules, and we're being as safe as we can."

"That's good. But it sounds very segregated to me. Why do you all have to stay with your own cabin all the time?" Natasha asks. Annabeth smirks inwardly, glad that she had directed the conversation away from what Natasha wanted to hear.

"I guess it does kinda sound that way, I guess. But it's really not. There are times during the day where you can hang out with whoever and most of the activities are mixed between cabins," Annabeth answers. Natasha nods as Percy reenters the room.

"Piper just texted me. Her, Leo, and Hazel want to meet up in Central Park," the teen says, nodding to Natasha. Annabeth nods and stands, giving Natasha a farewell. Peter slides on his worn converse and a hoodie before holding his hand out to Annabeth. She takes it and pulls her boyfriend back before he can walk away.

"Hold your horses, Jackson," Annabeth says. "Natasha, if Tony asks could you tell him where we went? I'm not sure when we'll be back but we can text him when we're on our way."

"Sure," Natasha says, only just now realising that Annabeth had played her like a fiddle. She hadn't gotten a location or any names. Nothing important. The younger pair thanks the spy and walks out. 

~*~

"Hey guys!" Hazel calls. Piper and Leo turn to face the approaching couple. Leo waves with the hotdog in his hand, eliciting a laugh from the others as some of the ketchup drips onto his shirt. Annabeth waves back and pulls at her shirt to indicate the mishap. Leo flushes (thankfully not catching on fire) and wipes the offending condiment away.

"Hey," Percy says as they draw closer. "Any certain place you wanna go? Or are we just wandering?"

"Wandering for now. And here, put this on your camp necklace. It'll dampen your scent," Piper says, handing Percy and Annabeth small bronze beads. Percy instantly takes off his necklace and slips it on while Annabeth inspects hers.

"Go another one? I might need two," Percy says, only kind of joking.

Leo snickers and reaches into the pocket of his toolbelt. "I thought you might say that. I came prepared," Leo jokes, tossing another bead to Percy. The raven haired teen puts that on the opposite side of his necklace and returns the accessory to his neck. "I'm still working on distributing them to everyone at both camps. I have a schist ton of people making them and passing them out. But I thought I'd give you yours in person. I'm nice like that."

Percy laughs. "A total saint."

"You know it," Leo replies with a wink. Annabeth laughs and reclaims her boyfriend's hand. Leo makes fake retching noises, causing Piper to laugh and shove him. Hazel giggles and fiddles with the bracelet that Frank had gifted her.

The group walks around for a couple of hours, thankfully only running into a few monsters, before they decide to part ways. Piper and Hazel hug their friends goodbye while Leo does finger guns and makes a stupid joke before they all walk away. Percy quickly shoots Tony a text and walks back to the tower, hand in hand with his girlfriend.

When the pair returns to penthouse floor, it is to see an unfamiliar man with an eyepatch sitting on the couch. Percy instantly puts his guard up, getting an odd feeling from the man. "Well, if it isn't Percy Jackson," the man drawls after turning to face the teens.

Percy knew realistically that Tony had probably told the man about him, but something about the way he worded it didn't sit well. It sounded way to similar to something that monsters would often say to him. "That's me. Who are you?" the teen asks.

"Nick Fury, director of SHIELD." Both Percy and Annabeth tensed at the sound of his name. "I've been watching you."

"I'd call the police but apparently you outrank them," Percy says casually. He had heard a little bit about SHIELD from Sam and Steve. "Is there a reason that I've gained a stalker? Or are you just like that."

Nick's eye narrows. "You're too much like Tony. As for why I'm watching you, it seems fairly obvious to me."

Percy squeezes Annabeth's hand before releasing it and walking over to lean on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, well I've never been the greatest in school. Enlighten me, would ya?"

"I know all about your school habits. Been kicked out of eight schools so far."

"Really? I thought it was more."

"Is there a reason you're harassing my nephew?" Tony snaps as he enters the room along with Natasha, Steve, and Clint.

"This kid was a national fugitive at age twelve," Nick fires back. Percy scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. All eyes snap to him, some with more surprise than others.

"Old news. Besides, that was cleared and was a misunderstanding. I didn't actually kill my mother." Steve blanches.

"Then why run?"

"Uh, because I was a twelve year old accused of murder? Duh."

"And what about you blowing up the St. Lewis Arch?"

"Not my fault. Didn't they clear that as a gas leak?" At this point, Steve looked like he was going to faint and Tony was well on his way to reaching that point as well. Clint was just confused and Natasha was oddly impressed. Annabeth slips away to go get Estelle, holding up a three as she goes. The couple had worked out three ways to distract the child when demigod stuff came up. 1) baking, 2) coloring, and 3) television.

Nick gives the teen an annoyed look. "And all the schools you've been kicked out of?"

"Does the word 'delinquent' mean anything to you? Because I'm pretty sure that's reason for half of these so called offenses."

"So you admit that you blew up the arch?"

"Do you have short term memory loss? I just told you it was a gas leak. Same as that school that you're about to bring up," Percy says as he begins to make himself a glass of water. 

Nick makes a ticked off sound. "I'm not playing games here, Jackson."

"Really? I thought we were playing twenty questions. My bad," Percy replies. Tony snickers, gaining himself his own dirty look from the head of SHIELD.

"We're not playing twenty questions, brat. I want the location of your summer camp. All my records show that your camp doesn't exist," Nick says, rising to his feet and crossing his arms.

"Not my fault that your records need updating. Also, I'm pretty sure that the location of a kid's summer camp is none of your business. I mean, unless you're looking for a place to send your kids. You got kids?" Percy asks, tilting the glass toward the man.

"No, I don't have kids. What about me makes you think that I- stop trying to change the subject, brat! You were off the grid for eight months!" Nick snaps.

"Family issue and also none of your business. Just like all of this is none of your business. All of the things you've questioned me about have happened years ago and have been cleared by the government or where not an issue in the first place. Let's go over everything. I've been kicked out of schools for fighting and on one time there was a gas leak, which you've managed to pin on me. My stepdad framed me for the murder of my mother so I was the subject of a nationwide manhunt where the St. Lewis Arch had a gas leak that you've also pinned on me. Some old guy threatened me with a gun, which I'd like to see you try to pin on me. I go to summer camp, which is apparently some kind of crime now. I had family business, so I went to California. Which is something you shouldn't even know, because it's once again none of your business. And I'm sure you're going to find my European trip with my friends suspicious. You've got nothing on me, Fury."

Nick walks up to the teen and leans in close. "I will break you, Jackson," he hisses.

Percy raises an eyebrow and pats Nick's shoulder. "Go for it," he says before slipping past the man and walking away.

"Your nephew," Steve mutters faintly before going to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! I wanted to remind you that I have no issue with you asking me if I'm continuing the story or if I plan on updating, as long as you aren't being rude. Demanding that I update or replying to your comment a month later telling me that I'm taking forever isn't respectful. I operate on my own schedule, which is to say that I don't have one. I update when I get inspiration. Giving me a nudge will help me think of ideas, but demanding that I update will NEVER make me want to write. Please stop.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Fury's surprise visit and Natasha hadn't succeeded in getting any information out of Percy or Annabeth (though she had left a couple days ago). Steve hadn't managed to find anything out either and Bucky hadn't even tried, knowing a lost cause when he sees one. However, today Thor was arriving and the others hoped that the presence of a literal god would loosen Percy's tongue.

What they hadn't been anticipating was for Thor to see Percy walk out of the elevator and immediately throw his hammer at the teen. What they really hadn't been anticipating was for Percy to look up and catching it, looking at Thor with a glare that almost scared Natasha. Almost.

"What the Hades, man?! You can't go around chucking hammers at people! I could have died!" Percy snaps, tossing the hammer into the air and catching it by the handle. "Oh. Actually this is really light. Styrofoam? No, it still feels like metal. What was that metal Leo was telling me-"

A thub sounds as Thor drops to one knee. Percy looks at him with wide eyes, almost dropping the hammer in his shock. "Woah, what are you-"

"My apologies, Perseus Jackson. If I had known such a great hero would be walking through the elevator, I would have rather swallowed my hammer than throw it," Thor says. Percy shared bewildered looks with the others, though Bucky idly noted that his was slightly forced.

"....Right. You can, uh, take this back. Just...don't swallow it. Or throw it at me."

"Hero?" Natasha asks, Tony points at her quickly as he and Sam try to get Thor to stand up and take the hammer back.

"He's your friend, you decode his gibberish," Percy tells her, shaking the hammer in front of Thor's face.

"Not gibberish Perseus!" Thor suddenly exclaims, causing Percy to tense up for a moment. "The truth! Roman and Greek at once! The most powerful-"

"Okay," Percy cuts him off, glaring down at the god. "That's enough talking."

Thor's jaw snaps close before he murmurs something in Latin. Percy waves him off and sets the hammer at Thor's feet.

"Back the hell up, kid. We need answers," Sam says as Percy makes to leave. Percy trains cold, sea green eyes on him, making him take a small step back.

"Don't call me kid." Is all the teen says before walking off. Tony shares a look with Steve.

~*~

"Percy, c'mere a sec. We need to talk to you," Tony calls. Percy sighs as he joins everyone in the living room. Thor stood off to the side, looking apologetic.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk about what happened with Thor earlier," Pepper says, gently bouncing Estelle on her knee. Percy shifts his weight and crosses his arms. 

When it became clear that Percy wasn't going to speak, Bruce did. "Percy, Thor isn't one to hand out the word hero to random teenagers. You aren't in trouble, we just want to know if this is something that we hurt you or others."

"We should have started with that," Tony mutters to himself before addressing his nephew. "You're definitely not in trouble, Perce. I mean, unless you're hurting yourself or other people."

"Look," Percy sighs, and Clint could see that he was a little uncomfortable. "I can't really talk about it. But I'm....we're not hurting anyone. I can't promise that I won't get hurt, but I can take care of it."

"Okay," Pepper sighs.

"Come to us if you get hurt, okay? Even if you can take care of it, we want to know. No hiding injuries," Clint says, dad instincts kicking in.

"We're?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah. There's a bunch of us. I have my main group, but it's pretty spread out," Percy says, being as vague as possible.

"Is it a government agency?" Steve asks.

Percy laughs, apparently finding the question humorous. "No. I'm not sure the government would agree with our, uh, adventures."

"You're doing illegal things?" Wanda asks. Percy seems to think for a while.

"Breaking and entering mostly. Accidental arson a few times and a lot of property damage." Natasha and Bucky shrug. That's what the Avengers do too, so how can they judge.

"I'm going to go lie down. Take the baby," Pepper says, giving Estelle to Tony. The mechanic looks between his wife and the small child with panic. Percy laughs and takes his sister from his uncle.

"I apologize, Perseus," Thor speaks up.

"It's fine, dude. And just call me Percy. Τα λέμε," Percy chirps as he walks away, Estelle on his hip. Natasha mentally puts the phrase through her mental translator before coming to the conclusion that i wasn't a language she spoke. They all turn to french,

"It was ancient greek. He just said see ya," Thor assures them.

Percy smirks in the hallway, listening to their conversation. This would be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! Sorry this is short! The greek is just modern greek since google translate doesn't do ancient greek. Hope y'all like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

"Perseus Achilles Jackson!" Annabeth's voice rang clear through the entire penthouse. Sam and Clint exchange confused looks a moment before Percy himself barrels into the kitchen. Murmuring various cuss words, only about half of them in english, the teen pulls himself onto the counter and on top of the cabinets with ease. Annabeth enters the room just as Percy's mop of black hair vanishes from view as he shifts to the far side of the cabinets.

"He went that way!" Sam and Clint both point in the direction that Percy had climbed, which was lucky right next to a doorway, leading Annabeth to believe that he had gone through the door. Percy waits for a moment before poking his head back out into the open.

"Is she gone?" he asks, eyes flitting around the room, scanning in a way Clint was forever familiar with. Sam gives the affirmative.

Percy hauls himself over the side, using all his upper body strength to keep himself upright while keeping his legs on the cabinets. Slowly, he lowers his upper body so that he was hanging upside down, using his legs to hold himself up. Percy carefully releases his hold on the edge of the cabinets and reaches down toward the counter. He quickly uses one leg to kick his body over, directing the movement with his hands, and lands on the ground facing the cabinets.

"What the fuck," Sam says simply.

Percy doesn't answer, instead straightening up and peeking around the corner to see if Annabeth was there. "Why is Annabeth so mad at you?" Clint asks, giving the teenager an odd look. 

"I may or may not have hidden her laptop from her because she was working too much," Percy admits. Sam laughs, wishing the teen good luck as he exits the room. Percy simply laughs in response and, as if the noise had summoned her, Annabeth appears in the doorway. Percy's voice shoots up three octaves. "Wise Girl!"

Annabeth doesn't respond, stalking forward slowly with a raised eyebrow. The other Avengers exit the elevator, coming back from the training room a floor below, just as Percy faults over the couch. Annabeth isn't far behind, lunging toward her boyfriend. Steve steps forward to interfere but Natasha pulls him back, whispering that he should let the teens work it out themselves.

"Who wants to go to the park?!" Tony shouts, stopping the teens in their tracks. Annabeth looks at the billionaire, precariously balanced on the coffee table and leaning over Percy who was crouched down and balancing on one foot at an odd angle. Percy turns the leg supporting him to the side, allowing himself to drop into a seated position on the floor. Annabeth gets off the coffee table, eyes still trained on Tony.

"Sure," she says, reaching a hand to her boyfriend, who accepts it with a sigh of release. She turns to him. "I want my laptop back when we get back."

"Of course," Percy agrees quickly.

~*~

Of course. It always happened, didn't it? So why was Percy surprised? Why was he surprised when a blast knocked all ten of them backward? In the end, it didn't particularly matter. It could be chalked up to him letting his guard down further than he should've or feeling more comfortable than he should have been but in the end the result was the same, so who cares.

Cursing, the ebony haired teen draws his pen out of his pocket, manipulating the Mist as he does so. Steve verbally wonders if he had hit his head too hard as the air around them shimmers slightly. Clint releases a string of cusses as the pen changes form upon losing its cap. Percy curses under his own breath in a mix of Ancient Greek and Latin as he lunges at the sudden hoard of monsters. Most of them cyclops. The Avengers go to pull out their own weapons.

"Don't bother," Annabeth says, pulling a knife out of seemingly nowhere along with a Yankees cap. "Your weapons won't be able to hurt them so just let us handle it."

And now Steve was sure he had hit his head far to hard because the blonde pulls on her cap and vanishes. In front of them, Percy was slashing through the monsters like they were nothing, creating swirls of golden sand around him. One of the larger monsters, a full grown cyclops, cackled from the back of the group. "Ah, the little hero returns. My people became bored when you stopped showing up all the time!"

"Your people are cordially invited to kiss my ass," Percy snarks back bitterly.

"Oh, but don't you want to know why we're here?"

"Do I care? You'll be back in Tartarus soon."

"So confident, little hero. You won't be so confident when our master arrives to crush your skull."

"Oh my gods, did you take this speech straight from a kids show? And what is it with you guys always needing a master?" 

"He's definitely your nephew," Natasha mutters to Tony as they dodge debris. Around them, citizens go on with their day as if nothing was happening save for a few that stopped to clap at whatever it was they thought they were seeing. Distantly, Tony imagined it to be a shitty play that wasn't worth anyone's time because what else would gain so little a reaction?

All their attention is draw back to the fight when the leader of the hoard suddenly chokes on his own blood, a stray knife lodged in his neck. Annabeth reappears atop the cyclops' shoulder, Yankee cap in hand as she pulls her knife from his body. "Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" she asks before jumping down to Percy's side.

"Okay! He'd dead now! You can leave if you promise not to eat people!" Percy tries, but the remaining few close in. "No?"

"Guess we'll do this the hard way," Annabeth sighs and the pair springs into action. Percy and Annabeth engage in a dangerous dance, weaving around one another as they stab slash and dodge. In the end, neither of them had but a scratch and the monsters were dead.

"Hot damn," Sam breathes.

Thor appeared to be the only one not shocked by the display, laughing heartily as he stepped forward. "A brilliant battle, young heroes!"

Percy huffs a bit. "Oh yeah, just how I wanted the day to go."

"We should IM both camps about this," Annabeth says as she shoves her Yankee cap into her back pocket.

Percy groans, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and burying his face in her hair.


End file.
